Seraphic Harmony
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: Light or dark, angsty or humorous, fluff or horror, drabbles for the friendship between Vincent and Marlene. [Drabble three: The Tale of Cid and Mrs. Nesbit!] I'M NOT DEAD! XD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A little project I'd like to do for when I'm bored or have spare time. Besides, the whole friendship between Vincent and Marlene is cute, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

Vincent sat on the floor, dazed. His hair dishelved, his cape rumpled, his face with a shocked expression, and a little girl with her arms around his neck.

Moments earlier, he had simply been sitting there, fiddling with a tattered piece of his cape, when Marlene had...glomped him? Is that what Yuffie called it? Anyway...Marlene had jumped on his back, threw her arms around his neck, and said,

"I love you Uncle Vinnie!"

Now Vincent was on the floor, completely dumbstruck.

What was just the icing on the cake was Yuffie coming in, getting an amazed look after seeing them and saying,

"Oh my god. She broke Vincent!"

Oh, she would never let him live this down.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff. It was inspired by a picture at Deviantart of the two titled, 'OMG. She Broke Vincent.' T'is a really cute pic.**

**Well, there will be more of these types of things, maybe another here soon. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	2. Tea Party!

**AN: Thank you for such kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

Vincent found himself in a rather odd position.

Marlene had called it a 'Tea Party', though it didn't really seem like one.

His knees were cramped underneath her small tea table, and he was afraid the minute chair he was sitting in would break any second.

He gave Marlene a confused look, while she smiled up at him. Grabbing one of her teacups, she pretended to drink from it. She then looked up at Vincent with an expectant look.

Vincent reached for a teacup with his claw, grasped it, and raised it slightly. Unfortunately, this only resulted in clattering China, for he found it quite hard to grab ahold of things with his claw.

In other words, he dropped it.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, and Marlene giggled at him from across the little table.

Trying again, he failed a second time.

Marlene, seeing his failure, got up and walked over to him.

Grinning, she picked up a cup, and brought it to his lips.

"Silly Uncle Vinnie! Aren't _I_ the kid here?"

Vincent rose an eyebrow, brought his human hand up to the cup, and lowered it down to the table.

"Perhaps we could play another game...?"

Marlene nodded, and ran to her toy chest.

Vincent looked on warily, wondering what she would find, and what it would do to _him_.

Lo and behold, Marlene brought back an apron with a heart pattern, and a pink bonnet.

Vincent gained a 'No way.' expression, but he wasn't one to say 'No.' Especially not to Marlene.

Reluctantly, he put the items of clothing on, hoping no one would see him.

"Now, you can be Mrs. Nesbit, and I'll be Marlene!"

Vincent sighed.

-----

Meanwhile, Cid was heading up the stairs to check on Marlene...

**AN: Muwahahhah! I love this. :Heart:**


	3. The Tale of Cid and Mrs Nesbit

**AN: OMG I'M NOT DEAD. XD**

**Disclaimer: All the character forewith belong to Square-Enix, not me. I just enjoy screwing around with them. -snerk-**

"Gwahaha." Cid snorted with laughter at his waved a tea cup under a certain caped (And aproned!) man's nose.

Vincent just threw a death-glare at him. Cid poked him in the stomache, and laughed again. Marlene looked on warily.

"Never knew you were into this, Vin." Cid said, attempting to keep down his laughter as he spun the bowler cap on Vincent's head. It spun with a '_whirrrr'_ and stopped, falling over his eyes and _seriously_ messing up his hair.

"Are you quite through?" Vincent asked lightly, lifting the bowler hat and surveying Cid with distaste.

"Ya know, Vin, if I squint my eyes...you look like a hot woman." Cid drawled leaning against the wall and smirking. Vincent just squeezed his eyes shut, lowered the bowler hat again, and shuddered. Marlene was still watching with her mouth half open in curiousity.

"Yo, Barret, you gotta see this! Vincent's _crossdressing!_" Cid called, launching himself down the stairs, howling with laughter.

"Mrs. Nesbit," Marlene's voice said suddenly, and Vincent felt her tug on his apron, "What's 'crossdressing'?"

Oh, Vincent _sure_ was broke now.

**AN: And yes, that was full of gags from the previous chapters.**

**Mrs. Nesbit did indeed come from Toy Story. I still find that part with Buzz hysterical. XD**


End file.
